


Moffia Boss Boyfriend

by What_the_what_WEEKEND



Category: Ereri - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Levi, First time writing, It Gets Better, M/M, Mofia boss! Levi, Some Plot, Tall Levi, Whatever I don't even care, dont juge or I will shank you, sub eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_the_what_WEEKEND/pseuds/What_the_what_WEEKEND
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot ~ First sight

**Author's Note:**

> Ok sorry first time so if u hate... Well whatever. Just read and give feedback 

Eren woke up as early as ever. I mean he is a detective and one of the best in all of New York. Getting up is always a drag for Eren anyway. He put on his favorite suit that was gray with a black bow tie. 

~~~~~

Work

"Hey Eren, did you here?" Eren turned around do see his former detective partner, Jean. "No what are you on about?" "Come with me some crazy shit is really going down." Eren followed Jean to a large room with a large perjecter. He picked up a CD and placed it in the perjecter. When he turned off the lights Eren sat down and prepared himself for this 'crazy shit'. 

A man in a mask ampered on the screen. He looked very muscular with a suit that fit him so perfectly. Just looking at his body gave Eren some naughty thoughts. 'This is work' Eren thought. 'No you can't think about these things'. 

The man was holding a nife. He also had black leather gloves. Not an inch of his skin was showing. 

There was a girl- MIKASA! "MIKASA!" Eren all but yelled also while standing up so fast to make his chair fall over. "Eren" Jean came to pick up his chair and set it back up right. "Lission" Eren sat down. "If you do not stop killing off my men I will be forced to kill of yours." The man said with an almost robot voice, to cover up his real voice.the video cut off.

" where is she!? When was this taken?!? Who is that?!" "Calm down were on the case. Mikasa is fine they delivered her this morning to the front door." Eren was furious. He stomped down to his office closed the door and started to work. Hard. He needed to know who that was.

~ a week later~

It's night time. It is really late. It's 1:43 in the morning Eren is walking home but took a path not familiar to him. Actually he is lost. O-well he likes the night. He loves the cool air. 

He sees car lights. He has a mini panic but realizes he doesn't have his gun. "Shit." Eren all but whispers to himself. The car stops and Eren sees that it is an all black limo. A man taller then him gets out with a suit that fits so well. His muscles practically bulging out. And his face! God his face! Even with a bored expression his face!! Dark black hair with an undercut that just makes Eren squirm. His eyes look at Erens dark green and Eren gulps. 

"What are you doing all alone. In the middle of the night?" His voice is so deep that make Eren drool. "Going home." Eren is all excited on the inside but he is a detective he knows how to hide his feelings. "Need a ride?" God Eren, don't do it do not get in the car. "Depends." Really Eren you could have said no and been on your way. But of course Erens desires are too strong. And deep in Erens mind he knows he is a pure vergin trying to play with the big boys. The man took a step forward and pulled Eren so they would make all the space in between them dissapers. "I think you should get in."


	2. Ahhh Eren...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chicken Chicken nuggets 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....I'm back?

Sitting in the car with a gorgeous man across from me was a dream. No way a detective like me can be doing these bad things. This could ruin my reputation. Now that I think about it who exactly is the strange man? "Do you have a name?" Eren said like a child. "It's daddy to you." The man just said so calmly!!! Omg omg omg Eren said in his dirty little mind."Alright." Was the only thing that came out of Erens mouth. While 'daddy' had a smirk plastered on his face. 

"So how old are you Eren?" Did I ever tell him my name? I think not. "How do you know my name?" "I know anyone and everything." Eren was confused by his statement and getting very flustered. "May I ask how? And you do know I am a detective that could very easily find out who you are." "I'd like to see you try detective." Daddy closed the gap between us and ran his hand across my leg. Obviously avoiding a much to needy area. "Ahhh-Daddy d-don't you t-think we should w...ait." Eren was so takin by surprise by what daddy was doing. "No." a firm voice put Eren in his place. "We are here."

Eren followed his daddy


End file.
